Keep the Faith
by Ella Anders
Summary: Bloom Peters always had a thing for magic and mythology, but never once did she believe it to be real. That is until she accidently sees something she shouldn't. AU


**Keep the Faith**

**Summary: Bloom Peters always had a thing for magic and mythology, but never once did she believe it to be real. That is until she accidently sees something she shouldn't. AU**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club and Huntik: Secrets and Seekers are owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Bloom's life was both normal and abnormal. From the outside she looked like any other teenage girl, she had loving parents she on occasionally argued with, a few close knit friends, and a loveable pet bunny. Like others her age she partied (at least whenever she got invited), spend countless hours hanging out at the mall, talked for hours on the phone with her boyfriend as she tried to keep up their currently long distance relationship and so forth. But for as normal the view for the outside looked, it wasn't the full story of Bloom Peters. Inside the sixteen year old was for one unbelievably smart girl, after it had always seemed easy for Bloom, so easy in fact she graduated high school two years early with a three point eight GPA and high SAT scores that would surely allow her acceptance into many colleges and universities and get the much needed scholarships. But being so smart had often left Bloom feeling like a social outcast at Gardenia High School, especially after her best friend turned boyfriend Andy Andrews' family relocated overseas, she became a target for bullies. Alone Bloom often turned to her books filled of fairies, magic and mythology for comfort as she dreamed of a world of magic and waited for the day she could leave Gardenia and start anew and search for that missing piece in her life.

That was until one late October day. Bloom gazed blankly out the window of her mother's flower shop; Flowers in Bloom. Business was somewhat on the slow side as the citizens of Gardenia where busy preparing for Halloween's arrival. Bloom let out a small sigh as she flipped through a catalog idly not even looking at the pages. "Thank you, come again!" Bloom's mother called out as she waved to an elder gentleman who existed the shop with a beautiful hand crafted bouquet of flowers in hand. As their customer turned down the sidewalk Vanessa watched through the glass windows as more people passed by, then her eyes fell upon her bored daughter, "What's wrong Bloom?"

Bloom's glazed over eyes softened, "Oh, um. Nothing."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "It looks a little bit more than 'nothing'." She paused for a moment and placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder. "I know when you where getting ready to graduate last spring you where so excited about going off to college this fall…I know and understand how you where looking forwards to it. But sweetie your father and I aren't sure if you are ready to go off and away to college on your own yet; you're still only sixteen."

Bloom sighed as she questioned why her parents were still treating her like a child. She was nearly an adult, one that was capable of making her own decisions. "I know." _No I don't._ She added to herself as she felt her blood start to boil as she recalled the discussion her and her parents had.

Vanessa smiled softly as she looked over her shoulder at the clock, "You know the shop isn't too busy today, what don't you take rest of the day off? I'm sure Kiko wouldn't mind some quality Bloom time."

A large smile formed on the teen's face, "That sounds great!" Bloom sprung from the chair and reached for her bag. "Thanks mom!" She called as she was half way out the door.

"I'll see you at dinner," Vanessa watched Bloom race outside as she headed back to the family's townhouse. As the woman watched the young redhead hurry home she folded her arms. _Is waiting to let Bloom go off to college the best thing? Maybe we should tell her the truth; we always said we would when she was old enough to understand. _


End file.
